Benutzer Diskussion:Alusan Aanmaer
Hi, Elder Scrolls Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Fürstentum Rift. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Niko95 (Diskussion) 17:29, 11. Jul. 2012 Meine Diskussionsregeln Hallo, ich habe eigentlich nur eine Regel, die sich von den Wikia-Regeln unterscheidet: Wer bei einem Diskussionsbeitrag die vier Tilden vergisst (und damit seine Signatur), muss damit rechnen, dass ich die Beitrage innerhalb eines Tages lösche. Also vergesst bitte eure 4 Tilden (~) nicht. Danke Alusan Aanmaer (Diskussion) 08:09, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Glückwunsch Alusan Aanmaer Die Abstimmung ist beendet und du wurdest zu einem der zwei neuen Admins gewählt. Das Wikia freut sich auf eine hoffentlich gute und problemlose Zusammenarbeit. Natürlich möchte ich dich aber auch bitten deine neuen Rechte nicht zu missbrauchen sondern nur zu benutzen um den anderen Usern zu helfen bzw Spam und Vandalismus zu bekämpfen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 19:38, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem Niko ;D Hab mich zwar zuerst gewundert aber ist ja eigentlich egal ^^ Alusan Aanmaer (Diskussion) 13:14, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sonstiges Gut, welche sind es? Sardunai (Diskussion) 13:02, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Habe die Seiten umgeleitet. Es gibt in der Tat unterschiedliche Versionen derselben Seite. Sardunai (Diskussion) 13:02, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ich hab damit zwar nicht Dawnguard gemeint aber schon okay, ich meinte dass sie in einem Buch vorkommen Findusuli (Diskussion) 13:05, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hallo, Alusan. Ich habe deine Anfrage hinsichtlich der Bilderquellen für "Himmelsrand für Kräutersammler" gelesen. Die Illustrationen entstammen der Seite "uesp.net" im Artikel "Herbalists Guide to Skyrim" und sollten daher für das Lizenzrecht eigentlich unproblematisch sein. Sardunai (Diskussion) 16:17, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das ist falsch. Mit USP.net gibt es das selbe Problem wie mit dem Tamriel Almanach. Das hanen vor allem die Kollegen aus dem englsichen Wikia. Wir dürfen schlicht keine Bilder uploaden, die nicht uns gehören. Ende. Bjoungah (Diskussion) 20:40, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ach du warst dass sry ich dachte jemand hat versehentlich die Kategorie doppelt erstellt. Ich werde dir nicht mehr im wege stehen sry Alusan war net meine Absicht Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 13:25, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey Alusan gibt es Probleme mit dem Wiki-Chat ? Weder mit Safari noch mit dem Internet Explorer oder FireFix komm ich rein. Obwohl ich schein schon drin zu sein nur wird mir nichts angezeigt .... Hast du eigentlich mal was von Lance gehört ? P.s Zu deiner Frage ich habe 374 Verliese abgeschlossen und 344 Orte entdeckt. Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 16:21, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) re. Admin-Posten Ja äm ich äh also Ja ähm cool ähXD Danke!, ich freu mich wirklich:D Bjoungah (Diskussion) 20:17, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Meldung von Lance Hey Alusan Lance hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Sein Laptop ist abgesoffen und deswegn konnte er nicht online kommen. Dass wir einen neuen Admin ahben versteht er. Genaueres kannst du auf meiner Diskussions-Seite lesen 19:09, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) IP-Adressen Hi die meisten die ich gesperrt habe sind weil die User Vandalismus betrieben, also einfach Seiten verschandelt haben. Die wo von den früheren Admins gesperrt wurden ... nun ja da weiss nicht warum die gesperrt wurden. Also du kannst gerne einige wieder freigeben, falls die User wieder nur Ärger machen kann man sie ja wieder sperren. Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 15:42, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bei Usern die keinen Acc haben mach ich eigentlich nie eine bestimmte Zeit. Ich gehe immer auf den Pfeil bei der Längen-Option und klicke irgendwo rein. Wahrscheinlich komm ich immer auf die letzte Option wo dauerhaft ist. Im Grunde hast du ja recht aber ist es wirklich so entscheidend ? Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 16:53, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sperre Hey Alusan was lief den mit dir und Mike.seeliger ab ? Würde mich mal interessieren .... Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 17:31, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sanyadriel der "Nazi" Hi, wegen der sache mit dem Rechtschreib Nazi, oder jetzt mitlerweiter Rechtschreib''zelot'' was auch immer das ist, hab ich eine Frage: Schon mal was von Memes gehört? 4chan 9gag reddit imgur usw. Da ist von einem Grammarnazi die Rede(eine Meme), was diese bezeichnung zu einem legitimen Wort macht. Das ist mir wesentlich lieber als Zelot^^ Bjoungah (Diskussion) 21:50, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tschechische Interwiki-Links Leider wird auf das falsche bzw kleinere Wiki verlinkt. Nämlich auf http://cs.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/ statt http://cs.theelderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/. Könntest du das bitte ändern :) Danke Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 01:17, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) e-Mail Ich schicke dir die Mail über das PSN, ich zock nach her eh noch mal Kingdoms of Amalur :D Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 22:07, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Alchemie Hey-ro, Ist es nicht einfacher die Zutaten gleich mit unter der Alchemie zu haben, als sie so groß getrennt zu halten, immerhin geht das eine mit dem anderen Hand in Hand. Ist nur die Unterkategorie des anderen, so wie Gegenstände und Gegenstände in Skyrim (Als Beispiel). Immerhin fällt nicht alles unter Alchemie unter Zutaten, aber anders herum schon. Um auf's Beispiel zurück zu kommen nicht alle Gegenstände sind Gegenstände in Skyrim, aber alle Gegenstände in Skyrim sind Gegenstände. Daher war meine logische Konsequenz daraus, es mit den Zutaten und der Alchemie genau so zu machen. LG Sanyadriel (Diskussion) 15:57, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich verstehe schon, dass da ein Sinn hinter ist, ich verstehe ihn nur nicht. Kannst du mir also sagen was in Alchemie gehört und was in Zutaten? Und warum werden Händler-Alchemisten dann unter Alchemie gezählt? Vollkommen verwirrt. Sanyadriel (Diskussion) 16:15, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke ich habe es verstanden ^^ Auf jeden Fall weiß ich nun, wo ich die Zutaten einzuordnen habe. Da hatte ich mir solche Mühe gegeben alle Zutaten zur Alchemie zu tun und anders herum (Wenn es stimmte) und dann war es doch falsch, viel überflüssige Arbeit. Aber ich weiß für's nächste Mal bescheid. Danke Sanyadriel (Diskussion) 16:43, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich wollte nur fragen ob ihr die Seite "Bücher" nicht löschen wollt, da es ja die Kathegorie Bücher gibt, die diese Funktion übernimmt. LG Sanyadriel (Diskussion) 15:58, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Extra Seite für Waffen Hi Alusan, wie gehen wir mit Waffen auf dem Wiki um? Werden dafür neue Seiten erstellt oder bleibt es bei dieser Seite mit der Tabelle? Ich würde ansonsten versuchen ein paar englische Seiten zu übersetzen und die Waffen dann auch im Spiel zu bekommen für ein "Foto" von der Waffe beziehungsweise das Foto aus dem Wiki nehmen. FunSeeker (Diskussion) 07:39, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bücher Bevor das wieder solche Verwirrungen bei den Büchern gibt, wie bei den Zutaten, frage ich lieber gleich. Werden Bücher nun nur in Bücher und das Jeweilige Spiel einsortiert, in dem sie vorkommen oder zusätzlich auch noch in die Kategorie Gegenstände (Inklusive Gegenstände aus dem jeweiligen Spiel) LG Sanyadriel (Diskussion) 15:50, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gut, danke schön. Sanyadriel (Diskussion) 15:59, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:Schiffe (Morrowind) Es gibt circa 40 Schiffe in Morrowind und deshalb halte ich diese Kategorie für sinnvoll.Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 21:05, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke 1. für die Anwort und 2. für die Erlaubnis. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 19:56, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC)